No
by LittleRock17
Summary: Andrew told Jo that she picked the bad guy, that she deserves better. But he's wrong. If someone is the bad guy, it's her. If someone deserves better it's Alex. Scene from 13x06 "Roar". JoLuca FRIENDSHIP. Jolex For Ever.


**Hi! Second Grey's fic over here xD Well, first of all, I can't tell you how excited I am for Camilla's pregnancy! It's like OMG OMG OMG! And I hope that, if they include it in the story line, it means a Jolex reconciliation cause they're soul mates, even when they fuck up, big time. This is a JoLuca FRIENDSHIP fic, with Jolex hints so we're clear. The first part is directly from the ep. 13x06 Roar, when Jo and Andrew talk in the residents lounge. Let me know if you like it or if you see any mistakes (English is not my first language and I didn't beta tested). Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **No**

Jo was just about to leave the residents lounge when she saw Andrew DeLuca passing by the doorway.

"DeLuca!" She screamed while she put on her jacket. "Hey, did you hear from your lawyer? About the trial date?" She asked to the young intern, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, it's ah… its coming soon. Good night." He replied, a little cold to the resident's taste, and then started to walk away.

"Wait, wha – wait, what's up?" Jo asked, her confusion showing in her voice. She was getting along with Andrew pretty well the last couple of months so she didn't understand his cold demeanor.

"Nothing." He tried to signal with her hands as well while they were in his lab coat pockets.

"Try again, what's up?" Now she was concerned.

"We shouldn't talk about the case anymore." He said with a serious expression in his face.

"Wait, what?" Jo asked again, a little shocked. Andrew's jaw tensed. He glanced at his left before stepping closer to the brunette.

"I know you're talking with Karev. I saw you." He kept on talking with Jo's confused stare on him. "After all that stuff you said about how you guys never talk anymore." He sounded offended, and even a little hurt.

"We we're working on a case in the clinic, I didn't exactly had a choice." The brunette said, sounding a little exasperated. He didn't look like he believed her. Even raised his eyebrows. "Wait, you think I'm some sort of double agent and I'm…?" She leaned a little to the left and then right, motioning like she goes side to side with 'info', trying to sound playful.

"No," He looked down, then up. "no, I don't think…" He licked his lip and smiled. "You just…" He sighed. "you pick the bad guy… Jo. The guy who hurts you or who hurts other people and…" His smile faded. So as Jo's "You deserve better, maybe you can't see that but I do. So when I see you with him I just…" He stopped. Jo waited for him to finish his sentence. DeLuca shook his head before continuing. "Whatever, I… I gotta go." He turned around, scratching his jaw with his left hand.

"No."

Andrew heard her and turned his head.

"What?"

"No." Jo said again, looking straight at him.

"No, what?" The intern entered the room again.

"I didn't picked the bad guy. Alex isn't – Andrew interrupted her. "Jo…"

"No! He isn't bad!" Jo yelled with tears appearing quickly in her eyes. Thankfully, there was no one left in the room. Seeing her like that, DeLuca didn't speak, he just tried to swallow the not on his throat. "What he did to you was awful. It was wrong and you have _every_ right to be upset with him. Hell, you even have the right to _hate_ him." Her jaw tensed. "But it was a mistake… and he might have to go to prison because of it, when I didn't…" A tear finally fell.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew whispered and leaned a bit closer and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"When I was in my intern year I dated someone… someone named Jason." Jo closed her eyes, remembering all those bad memories.

"I thought you dated Karev since then." DeLuca was confused. He had never heard of this Jason. Jo looked at him again.

"It was before him…" Jo was finding troubles with her words. They didn't want to come out. "Actually, I kinda dated him cause I didn't want to fall in love with Alex… I thought he'd never see me like that." A sad smile popped in her face. "Anyway, Jason and I got along really well, we even moved in together in a matter of months. Alex was kind of against it but I believed he was being a jerk, not that he was jealous… The thing is that I wasn't honest with Jason." Jo didn't want Andrew to see the shame in her eyes so she looked down.

"What do you mean?" The intern asked as Jo cleared her throat.

"I didn't tell him I was a foster kid. Let alone that I had lived in my car." Andrew looked away too. He hated that Jo had to go through that. "And when Alex told him – in an attempt of speaking high of me – Jason got really mad." The brunette wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "We argued, and I hit him… Not slapped him, I hit him, fist close, in the face…" She swallow hard, still looking down. "At first he was shocked but when I hit him the second time, he hit me back." The brunette locked eyes with DeLuca again. "And when he did, in my head, he wasn't Jason anymore… it was _him_." More tears rolled down her cheeks.

Andrew knew who she was talking about. _Her husband._ It felt like a punch to the gut.

"What happened then?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"I hit him again, and again… just like Alex hit you." The intern was biting his tongue to not say anything but was still looking at Jo. "And like you, he ended up in this hospital, but not just with his eye socked broken… he came in with a broken nose and a brain bleed. His dura was torn too. It was so bad that Derek Shepherd had to operate…"

DeLuca closed his eyes, trying to digest everything Jo was saying. "You did all that?" He was shocked. Jo is a petite girl, she couldn't have that much strength, could she?

"Well, he did hit his head in the fireplace but I helped." Jo made a gesture, raised brow, rolling eyes, trying to dismiss it.

"What happened to him?" Andrew opened his eyes.

"Unlike you, he didn't press charges… but not because didn't want to, cause he did." She saw something in Andrew's eyes, something like anger and pity… she hated both. "He was _pressured_ to not say anything." He understood that 'pressured' meant 'threatened' and he remember that talk with Meredith. Now he knew he overreacted then. "And here I am… free as a bird – or as a person who's hiding from her past can ever be – while Alex is waiting to see if he goes to prison or not." He kept quiet. "Don't you get it? I'm the bad guy!"

"You acted in self-defense." Andrew tried to justify her.

"Alex thought he was defending me… And Jason is not the first man I had put in a hospital…" The brunette couldn't see the pity look he was once again giving her. "If someone deserves better it's him… I'm not good enough for Alex, I'm not good enough for anyone!" she screamed-whispered.

"Jo…" Andrew tried to touch her but she backed away.

"That's why I'm not talking to him, that's why I'm pushing him away but…" she looked to her right and then down. "He's the only thing real I have ever had and… even if I wanted to keep pushing him away I can't because I'm pr –"

"Jo! Hey, good thing that I found you." Steph popped into the room already in her street clothes. "Wanna go grab some drinks at Joe's?"

Jo shifted her gaze between DeLuca and Edwards. Andrew had his eyes wide open, not believing what Jo almost said.

"No, I don't feel like drinking tonight." The resident responded as she grabbed her bag, breaking eye contact with the intern.

"Well, then we go eat something. Come on." As the curly haired girl said this, she left the room, expecting Jo to follow her.

And so she did. As she left the residents lounge she brushed shoulders with DeLuca and whispered to him, "I'm sorry." And then she was gone, leaving the poor young man alone, his brain trying to keep up with everything… Him liking her, she being pregnant with the man she loves – who happens to be the one he can't stand – her apology, obviously for not feeling the same way about him… who said being a doctor was easy?

* * *

 **That was it! Hope you like it, leave a review please! What do you think about a JoLuca romance?**


End file.
